Dmitri Simyanova
Dmitri Ivanevich Simyanova is a powerful warrior and strong leader who has potent lineage, both in life and undeath. He seldom talks of his past with anybody and few have ever been bold enough to question him regarding such things. Nobody really knows why his past is a subject that is never broached; whether it be a touchy subject or if few have the courage to risk such a conversation, but his avoidance of opening any conversation about it could be a strong cause for this. A powerful and adept swordsman, Dmitri is known to be a strong Christian man who supports the church regardless of being damned and, despite his cursed existence, believes in God the Almighty and the righteousness of the Catholic Church. He was also a recognized member of the Livonian Sword Brethren, but it is told that he is older than the order itself and managed to secure himself a spot among the knights at a point after his Embrace. Mortal Life Born in the year 964, Dmitri was a cousin to, and more importantly, a close friend of Vladimir the Great. He served his cousin as Vladimir carved out an empire and spread the power of Kievan Rus throughout their lands. Dmitri eventually earned a place as Captain during Vladimir's conquests and recovery of Novgorod and he was an important figure in the capture of Kiev in 980, despite his relative youth. Because of this, their friendship and Dmitri's leadership and tactical skill, Dmitri was installed by his cousin as Captain of Vladimir's personal guard. As his First Captain, Dmitri traveled with Vladimir to Constantinople in 987 and was taken by the Byzantine city. It was here that Dmitri converted to Christianity and vowed to take up and protect the cause of Christ. During his time in Constantinople, Dmitri also found romance in a local woman and, with his cousin's blessing and charged with seeing after Vladimir's interests in the center of Byzantium, he stayed behind in Constantinople and married his love. The two had a daughter together, Tatyana Dmitrivna Simyanova, whom Dmitri loved with all his heart. Little did Dmitri know that, in all this time, he had been watched by the eyes of a creature of the night. His coming to Constantinople was not by chance or fate. Septima Dominica had heard of the success of Vladimir the Great and had kept up on reports of him and his armies, and she had found herself impressed by Vladimir's young Captain and his loyalty to his cousin. Dark Ages Embraced in 992, after having lived in Constantinople and been married with a daughter for five years, Septima Dominica finally brought Dmitri over into the night with intentions to have him serve as her own Captain. He took to the Embrace surprisingly well and was loyal to Septima right from the beginning. Dmitri, perhaps foolishly, revealed what had become of him to his wife who did not take to the news well. She believed her husband had become evil and tainted by Lucifer and it was too much for her. She took her own life and left Dmitri, now a Cainite, to raise Tatyana alone. Dmitri's affection that he once felt for his wife and his despair at her death and subsequent damnation for taking her own life pushed him to transfer what he once felt for her completely to his sire, augmenting his loyalty to her. Beyond that, he ensured that his daughter continued to grow and prosper as well. By the time Tatyana reached sixteen, though, Dmitri began to fear that he would lose her to age and time. He ghouled her in order to preserve her, but she now became a dark creature, tainted by his vitae and completely enslaved to his will. When his sire was destroyed in 1001, despite his objections and every attempt at saving her that he could manage, it became too much and now Constantinople, the city he had grown to love, was nothing more than a dark reflection of the tragedy in his life and a hate for the city grew in his heart. He left the city with the intentions to return to his homeland of Kievan Rus. Wandering aimlessly for several years, after he struck out on his own, he eventually found himself in Krepostvya and offered fealty to yet another Vladimir; though this time it was a Cainite instead of his cousin. He quickly earned prominence in the Court of Vladimir by subverting and taking control of the local branch of Sword Brethren. He sits as Marshal of the Krepostvya Order and it is no secret that the knights are his to command and under his influence. Any Cainite that would seek to control, harm or subvert the knights will find themselves contending with Dmitri. It was only a short matter of time before he was named as Vladimir's Warmaster. Despite his age, Dmitri is one of Krepostvya's most active Kindred. He has a great deal of power among the Kine and is very active in nightly affairs. He is also one of the most prominent faces in Vladimir's Court and will fervently defend his Lord. It is uncertain where Dmitri's loyalty to Vladimir comes from; be it genuine service to the elder or something that Vladimir has over him. Dmitri is also commonly seen accompanied by his ghoul, Tatyana Simyanova though few Cainites actually know that it is his mortal daughter. Final Nights Dmitri is, without a doubt, Castle Dell's eldest Kindred and from a potent bloodline. He is reputed to be well over 1000 years old, but there are rumors that he spent much of that time in torpor. Nobody is sure of truly how much time was spent in the deep sleep, though, and how true that statement may be and few are willing to test his strength. He settled in Castle Dell around the same time as the city's inception, and has ruled as the Camarilla Prince ever since. There has never been known to be a contender to his throne, and his rule is undisputed. He is almost always attended by his ghoul and assistant, Tatyana Radovich, whom he uses as a buffer to the technology that he distrusts. He has never been seen to use modern technology directly, and has often been known for scoffing at such things. He prefers contact through correspondance and refuses to use a telephone in any capacity. He is also known to have at least one other assistant, probably also a ghoul, who acts as his personal driver. Dmitri is typically known to be a fair, but firm ruler. He spends little time with other Kindred, unless operating in an official capacity among the Court, and he relies heavily on his Seneschal to organize the needs of the other Kindred before he gets involved himself. He is known to have a decent control over his Beast and has only rarely been seen to lose his temper, usually only occuring before dispatching an offending Kindred. Many of the city's Kindred believe that Dmitri suffers from ennui, and his continuing withdrawal from mainstream Kindred society and gatherings would support this theory. It has been whispered that he may be close to returning to the endless sleep of torpor, but only time will determine the truth of that rumor. He continues to rule the city, but often acts primarily through his Seneschal; dictating what must be done and relying on the Seneschal to enforce his decisions and pass on his dictates to the other Kindred. Despite this apparent withdrawal, he continues to hold and appear in Court and regularly give audience to new arrivals in the city. '''"It does not matter what period of time it is, or what part of the world you are in; there will always be those who can lead, those who need to be led, and those rebellious fools who cannot accept leadership." -Prince Dmitri Simyanova ''' Known Ghouls *Reginald Becker (Final Nights) *Tatyana Radovich (Final Nights) *Tatyana Simyanova (Dark Ages)